Music
Music is a way to just relax, chill, and not worry about our stupid problems. There are many genres of music. Rock Rock is something to listen to when you're feeling a little down or depressed or even when you are feeling happy you can listen to rock music. There is a lot more to rock music than it being satanic and evil. Some see it as hype music, and not just the satanic evil, scream to the top of you're lungs stuff! Even rap/rock (nu-metal) has hype to it. Here is an example of a mixed Rock group with a little bit of Rock and a little influence of HipHop/rap: Linkin Park Linkin Park is a Nu-metal band which consist of 6 members. They have collaborated with Hip Hop artists such as, Black Thought(The Roots), Jay-Z, Pharohe Monch(Dialated Peoples), and many others. They are known for their music and multiplatinum album sales (Hybrid Theory,Reanimation,Meteora, Collision Course). Linkin Park Is: *Chester Bennington: Vocals *Mike Sinoda: Vocals(MC), Beats + Samples, Keyboards, Guitar *Joe Hahn: Turntables, Samples, Beats, & Sounds *Brad Delson: Guitar *David Michel Farrell (Pheonix): Bass Guitar *Rob Bourdon: Drums Linkin Park's Official Site Hip Hop Hip Hop is one genre of music that originated in The Bronx, NY. It all started with the DJ(Disc Jocky) spining/scratching records and playing beats while a Emcee/MC (Rapper/Mic-Checca) rhymes over it. The B-boy is also an important part of the history of Hip Hop, you know the break dancing people who usually perform on cardboard. Dj Kool Herc, a jamaican born Dj is one of the originators of Hip Hop. He moved from Kingston Jamaica to the West Bronx where he shared his newstyle of music which is now known as hip hop today. Some of Hip Hop's most popular Emcees today are: *Jay-Z *NWA *Tupac *Rakim *LLCool J *Cassidy *K.R.S One *NAS *Memphis Bleek *Public Ememy (And The List Can Go On & On)..... Clipse Clipse were born in The BX, where hip-hop originated from. After a while they moved from Gun hill road in the Bronx to VA (Virgina). There they hustled in the streets selling drugs and such. They so far came out with one album "Lord Willin'" certified gold, a mix tape "Got it 4 Cheap", and a future album "Hell Hath No Furry" due to come out during the Summer. They may have seemed to have fallen off but they have yet to begun. Rap Rap and R&B are the best types of music to listen to. People listen to rap for a couple of reasons. Some listen because the beats are good and the rhymes are good too. Or sometimes it's like the old school Snoop Dogg songs that get stuck in your head, and for songs that Lil’ John and Ludacris sing that get people amped to fight. Snoop Dogg Snoop Dogg is a West Coast rapper who rapped for the label DeathRow. For more Info on Snoop. He now on Star Track records. Snoop Dogg WebSite Ludacris Ludacris caught the eye of Scarface, the president of Def Jam Recordings, South, after his independent single What's Your Fantasy reached number one at an Atlanta radio station. Ludacris was the first artist to sign with Def Jam, South. Since then, Ludacris has had lots of huge hits, like Southern Hospitality, Phat Rabbit, Rollout (My Business), Area Codes, and Saturday. R&B R&B is also good to listen to you in an open minded mood. R&B isn't just Mario,B5, Usher. Real R&B love songs make you think about things, songs that make your mind wonder in the tune and the slow loving beat and lyrics. R&B is the type of music you listen too to make you feel relaxed and in the loving past relationships or presant relationship mood, you no what I'm talking about all the stresses and problems. Classical Mozart External Links *'Chappell of Bond Street' - Comprehensive collection of sheet music for schools. *'Music For Schools Foundationhttp://www.mfsf.org.uk/'